Maçãs
by Nurse
Summary: Se existia algo que Aiolia gostava mais do que aquelas maçãs, definitivamente, era ela. Mas admitir... jamais! - AioliaMarin


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence.

**Resumo:** Se existia algo que Aiolia gostava mais do que aquelas tais maçãs, definitivamente, era ela. Mas admitir... jamais!

**Avisos: **Aiolia/Marin com muita quantidade de frutose e açucar. Desaconcelhada para diabeticos. Fluffly e bobinha.

* * *

**Maçãs**

_Por Enfermeira-chan_

* * *

Jogou a fruta para o alto e a pegou de volta ainda no ar.

Aiolia precisava admitir, morar no Santuário não era de todo ruim. As maçãs dali, dizer que elas eram as melhores seria pouco, até uma ofença. Elas eram, de fato (e ironicamente), divinas.

Vermelhas, suculentas, doces. Maravilhosas.

Sem nenhuma comparação possível. Talvez com vinho... mas não, não o deixavam beber vinho! Mesmo faltando só dois malditos meses para a sua maioridade, não o deixavam. Muito novo, não pode, era o que diziam. Ora essa. Aiolia era um cavaleiro! De ouro, ainda por cima!

Mas... contentava-se com aquelas deliciosas frutas. Ao menos por ali. E elas valiam o sacrifício que passava para pega-las, já que as danadas ficavam justamente na macieira nas proximidades da Vila das Amazonas. Ah, se alguma amazona o pegasse por ali... Não adiantariam _Lightining Plasma_ ou armaduras de ouro. Viraria picadinho de leão, e com muita razão. Por conta de tal costume tão atrevido de ir buscar as maçãs por si mesmo, ao invéz de mandar sua criada, podereria muito bem acabar vendo sem querer o rosto de alguma das moças.

Era perigoso, isso era. Mas valia o risco!

Oras, eram maçãs divinas!

Aiolia sorriu, e mordeu a fruta que até então jogava para cima. Deveria ter colhido mais. Haviam no máximo umas... quinze, na sacola trançada que carregava no outro braço. Não durariam nem três dias na Casa de Leão. Além dele mesmo, que as comia como quem bebe água, também haviam seus dois servos. Não durariam, definitivamente. Ele pensou, deveria haver um jeito melhor de buscar mais, sem chamar atenção. Talvez levar as que carregava e vir buscar novamente.. não, não. Não haviam jeito. Por enquanto, eram aquelas quinze, e pronto.

Já voltava para as Doze Casas quando ouviu:

- Se queria as maçãs, poderia ter me pedido.

Aiolia, no mesmo instante, parou a caminhada. O pensamento "_Estou ferrado!_" poderia muito bem ter passado na sua cabeça se não tivesse reconhecido aquela voz. E reconheceu tão bem que não pode deixar de sentir as pernas tremerem e a face ruborescer. Foi pego com a mão na boca da botija por Marin de Águia. Não poderia ter sido pior. Ou melhor.

- Aiolia?

Torcendo que a amazona não percebesse o rubor de sua face, ele virou virou em direção a ela.

Empoleirada num muro alto, com uma austera pose, digna da ave que dava o nome de sua constelação, estava a moça, para sorte (ou azar) de Aiolia, com a máscara. Vestia as gastas e costumeiras roupas de treino e parecia cansada. Mas ainda sim, _linda_, aos olhos do Cavaleiro de Leão.

Porque era fato irrefutável que sua queda pela garota era gigantesca. Tremia e acabava falando sempre de forma arisca com ela por perto, pois gostava dela como um garotinho mimado que gosta de uma menina. Gostar, sim. Admitir... jamais!

- Posso pega-las sozinho! - Respondeu, estendendo a maça mordida com a mão direita. - Não preciso de ajuda.

O que mais incomodava o jovem cavaleiro em relação a tal máscara que Marin usava, era que nunca sabia se ela sorria ou não. A mesma faça, com a mesma expressão, branca, metálica. Oh, como Aiolia desejava saber como era o sorriso da amazona... ela sempre parecia tão séria!

- Eu poderia avisar as outras que você está aqui... - E Aiolia poderia jurar que havia sarcasmo em sua voz. Ela ajeitou os cabelos ruivos com uma das mãos e voltou a encostar as palmas nas pedras do muro.

- Você não ousaria...

- Duvida?

- Depende. - Aiolia franziu a testa, pensativo. - Você não faria isso se...

- Pedisse a minha ajuda da próxima vez... - Marin estralou os dedos e ajeitou o pedaço de tecido branco que sempre trazia envolvendo sua cintura. - Ou ao menos me de uma delas. - E apontou para o embrulho que Aiolia carregava.

Aiolia riu, e virou os olhos. Apoio a saca com as frutas ao lado da amazona e com um pulo, sentou-se também no muro.

As bochechas do leonino tão vermelhas quanto as maçãs que o separavam.

Marin olhou ressabiada para o conteúdo do saco, e incerta, pegou um dos frutos:

- Estão bonitas... - Disse, com a mão que a segurava parada em seu colo.

- E gostosas. - Aiolia comentou, juntando as mãos e olhando para o horizonte, com os olhos semicerrados. - Coma uma.

Marin pareceu até assustada. Virou rapidamente em direção ao cavaleiro de ouro, como se não acreditasse no que ouvia.

Comer a maça ali, ao lado dele, significaria tirar a máscara. Na frente dele. O que ele mais queria.

Como se ela fosse idiota.

Mas Aiolia precisava ter tentado, pra não pensar mais tarde que perdera a chance. Mas a tentativa não soara tão tola, como jeito que havia saído, na sua imaginação.

- Quer dizer, você pode virar para o lado. - Tentou concertar ele, estralando os dedos e e olhando tão fixadamente para o horizonte que seus olhos já doiam por causa do céu ensolarado de fim da tarde. - Eu não vou olhar, prometo.

Mentira. Mesmo que ela virasse de costas para ele, daria um jeito de ao menos ver de relance o rosto da garota. Era Cavaleiro de Ouro! Velocidade da luz seria útil naquele momento...

- Acho melhor não... - Ela falou, tímida. - Até porque daqui a pouco escurece.

- Melhor ainda! Fica mais escuro e eu não vejo seu rosto!

Mentira, lorota de novo. Como se a noite o impedisse de ver. Era Cavaleiro de Ouro de leão! Tinha olhos de felino!

- Aiolia, _não_. - Ela falou, séria. Parecia nervosa, mas talvez fosse só palpite de Aiolia.

O leonino abaixou os olhos por uns segundos e voltou a mirar o sol. Mordeu o lábio. Não gostava disso, não só pela curiosidade. Se ela gostasse dele, do mesmo jeito que ele gostava dela, ela não seria tão irredutível quanto o quesito era a máscara.

Ou talvez ela realmente gostasse dele, mas não lhe agradava o jeito infantil e arrogante dele. Porque logo em seguida ele falou:

- Você sempre me fala isso. Então deve ser feia!

A amazona não respondeu. Magoada, desceu do muro. Não parecia querer demonstrar, mas os braços tremendo indicavam que ela não havia ficado só ofendida com a sentença. Também havia ficado sentida.

Aiolia estapeou a própria testa, amaldiçoando a própria idiotisse. Grande, Aiolia de Leão!

Derrotar titãs e Milo de Escorpião ele até conseguia. Mas falar algo não estúpido para a garota do qual nutria sentimentos especiais, isso não.

- Ai! - Também desceu do muro e segurou o pulso da menina, que já dava seus primeiros passos para sair de cena. - Desculpa! Eu não quiz dizer que eu acho você feia, pelo contrário, eu...

- Não precisa se desculpar. - Ela falou, como uma digníssima rainha do gelo. Aiolia subitamente entendeu como Milo deveria se sentir, por conta de Camus. Aquele tom gélido cortava o coração. - Não foi nada...

- Tem certeza? - Ele perguntou, porque também não era tão burro. Não precisava se gênio pra perceber que ela ficara desconcertada.

Ela balançou positivamente a cabeça. - Agora eu preciso ir.. as outras amazonas vão notar a minha demora.

- Você não parecia tão preocupada com o horário quando eu te achei. - Replicou, rindo de canto de boca.

- Eu só estava descançando... - Ela respondeu, ainda de rosto virado para ele. Tentou sem muitas forças desvencilhar o braço que Aiolia segurava. - Já ia voltar.

Aiolia franziu as sobrancelhas, mas não a soltou quando tentou se desvencilhar mais uma vez.

O silêncio pairou pelo lugar, mas os pensamentos do leonino estavam a mil. Nunca estivera tão perto...

E a cena quase congelou. Nenhum dos dois se moveu, exceto os cabelos ruivos de Marin que balançaram com uma brisa leve.

- Aiolia, me solta!

Mas ele não soltou.

Puxou-a com uma certa violência, e tirando coragem e cara-de-pau sabe-se lá daonde, a beijou. Os lábios do rapaz tocaram a face metálica da máscara, que por mais fria que fosse, fez seu coração bater mais durante um segundo do que bateria em dias. Porque raios havia feito aquilo mesmo?

Abriu os olhos e se afastou depressa, soltando também o pulso da amazona.

A garota automáticamente virou para ele, que por segundos achou injusto o fato dela poder usar máscara e ele não. Odiava quando os outros viam que estava constrangido, ainda mais quando era ela que o via daquele jeito, corando violentamente.

Impulsividade estúpida, digna dos leoninos.

_"Por que raios eu fiz isso?"_ Ele pensou, com os olhos cor-de-chocolate arregalados, em direção a Marin. Sentia a sua face queimar, e cogitou por uns segundos em sair correndo dali. Mas seria ainda mais idiota. _"Por que, por que, por que?"_

E Aiolia não sabia, porque não conseguia ver, mas não era o único que corara com a cena. Por debaixo da máscara, o rosto então alvo da amazona tomara uma tonalidade que lembrava a cascas daquelas maças. Mas ao contrário do leonino, Marin manteve a pose. Séria, e tentando conter a voz tremida que implorava para sair, perguntou:

- Por que... fez isso?

- Se eu soubesse eu também não me perguntaria! - Aiolia pensou alto, alto demais. Levou a mão a boca quando percebeu que a frase escapulria de seus pensamentos.

E lá veio o silêncio novamente, intrometido como sempre era. E permaneceu ali até que um dos dois, no caso Marin, teve a coragem de expulsa-lo.

- Aiolia... - Ela disse, por fim abaixando a cabeça. Talvez fosse o poder da noite que fazia até o sol se render, porque a garota não parecia mais aquela austera amazona de prata de nariz empinado. Parecia fragilizada.

E ela mais nada disse. Talvez tivesse sido o suficiente para Aiolia perceber o porquê de se sentir desconfortável com aquilo. Ele não havia visto o rosto dela, ou se declarado, ou algo do tipo. Havia beijado a máscara dela. o rosto, ainda. Se havia se desconcertado apenas com aquilo, como ficaria se se declarasse?

- Desculpe. - Ele pediu, sem saber ao certo os motivos. - Eu não...

- Não precisa. - Ela lhe cortou. - Aiolia, agora eu já vou... boa noite.

Virando-se completamente de costas, ela afastou-se. Em passos lentos, mas afastou-se.

Aiolia chutou uma pedra, e xingou todos os deuses que conseguia se lembrar. Principalmente Afrodite, aquela do tal do amor.

E o como ficaria se ele se declarasse?

- Marin, eu gosto de você! - Ele disse, no segundo seguinte cogitando suícidio. Muito mais forte que a sensação ao beijar-lhe, nunca sentira seu rosto queimar tanto, ou seu coração bater tão forte.

Nunca se sentira tão transparente daquele jeito.

A alguns metros de Aiolia, Marin parou. E pareceu ficar uma eternidade sem se mover.

- Marin?

Ela virou apenas o rosto, mas foi o suficiente para Aiolia sentir as pernas tremerem.

Ainda que pouco, vira seu rosto. Sem a máscara, viu o quanto ela conseguia ser ainda mais bonita.

Tinha feições delicadas, um rosto de boneca. E os olhos, muito escuros, típicamente orientais.

E sorria, tímida. Com aquele sorriso, Aiolia podia ter certeza que uma hora ou outra cederia as pernas bambas.

Antes que o Cavaleiro de Leão pudesse falar qualquer coisa a mais, ela voltou a colocar a máscara. E, sem dar boa noite, ou trocar palavra alguma , foi embora, deixando-o olhando estático para o lugar que até então ela estava.

E ele sorria ainda mais que ela, aquela hora. Um daqueles sorrisos de garoto apaixonado. Bobo, tolo, mas mostrando um contentamento sem igual.

_"Admitir jamais" _Pensou, rindo. Definitivamente iria deixar aquele lema para trás.

Junto com as maçãs, que, jaziram esquecidas em cima do muro.

* * *

_N/A: Certo, perdoem-me a alta quantitade de glicose/frutose dessa fanfic, sério. Não peçam algo diferente de uma garota que escreveu essa fic numa madrugada tediosa de sábado, enquanto comia (pasmem!) maça._

_Mas eu estou feliz. Finalmente eu fiz algo realmente só dos dois. Mesmo que eu tenha gostado mais do resultado do "Diga a ela" (minha outra fic que envolvia o casal, mas que a Marin sequer aparecia. LoL!), gostei de ter escrito e blás. E espero que tenham gostado de ler._

_Reviews são mais do que bem vindos._

_xº_


End file.
